Apocalypse part 2
Apocalypse Summary: The Bubble Guppies are hunted and brainwashed. Their lives start by not remembering each other and have to start over.They have to vanquish the Shadow Demon, if they don't the world and their memories will be gone forever. Characters *Molly *Gil *Goby *Deema *Oona *Nonny *Clam *Apcolise *Shadow Demon Triva: This is the first oridganal story created by the C Lyrics Creation group on the bubble guppies fanon. Songs: The Start of Something New; How to rule the world;Your crazy;I'm just the Average Joe; I ain't wearing that ;17square; The World In Peace(a backround track) Story: Gil, laying on the sand on a beach. He wakes up, gets up and stares out into the ocean. Gil:wh-where am i? He looks into a puddle, then hears a voice. voice(faintly):Gilly! The voice kinda sounded like Molly.The voice went away.Gil ran into the woods behind him. Pushing every branch and bush.He sees a highway full of cars.Beyond the highway was Big Raven City, Gil just didn't know it. Gil:what?(his thoughts): Maybe some people over there can help me know where i am. Without looking, or thinking he was crossing the highway.Then he heared a horn, he turned around, screamed and ran back into the woods. Gil:i can't cross that! what am i trying to get myself killed! then the camera closed up into his eye. You see a foggy like gil in a flashback!! gil was with molly Flashback Molly:Come on Gil you can do it! we all did! She was gestureing the back of her where stood Deema,Goby,Oona, and Nonny. Flashback Gil:I can't do it! what am i trying to get myself killed! i-i-i'm afraid of hights!. Gil was trying to walk a thin log that was over a river that was 35 feet away from them. so thats a long way down! Flashback Deema:Come on Gil! if you don't cross this log right now i will- She was holding up a clenched fist, but Goby told her to put it down. Flashback Oona:Just close your eyes and follow our voices. Flashback Molly:Come on Gil, this is our first misson and we're gonna fail if you don't come here right now! Just trust us. The camera zoomed out of Gil's Flashback and Gil was jumping on top of the cars and made it across! Gil:Not to bad me! Or whatever my name is. For a minute, Gil got this anormous head ache from the blast of merorey comebacks! Gil:I'm Gil! Gil Gorden! And I just remembered I got brain-washed by the Shadow Demon. He slapped his forehead. Gil:I'm sooo crazy! well it dosen't matter now! I gots me my memory back! I got to get the guys! but where to go? He looked behind him: Gil:Thats it! maybe there in Big Bubble City! While Gil was rushing to go into Big Bubble City, something was happing in the sewers.the camera goes down the sewer pipes and finds the Shadow Demon. Shadow Demon:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH!!! so was that one good? he was asking a strange creature that looked like a small pink cat with wings. Strange kitten:um yeah i guess it was better then your last one sir. Shadow Demon:well which is it Apocolise!?! You know this is my first time doing anything succsesful with my life. Take that mommy! she thought i would fail at life. Well she is wrong right? Then Apocolise turned into a small pink mouse with wings. Apcolise:Um, pleese don't hurt me sir! pleese! Shadow Demon:oh I won't hurt you! If you don't fail me! Now go find me a book on how to take over the world! Apcolise:do they even make that sir? Shadow Demmon:I don't know! just go! Just go to the library or something! I need that book and I need it now! Back in Big Bubble City... Gil:Ok, if I were a brain-washed Molly where would I be? He sat down for a minute. Gil:oh this is too hard! Then a cry for help caught Gil's attention.It was Molly! ya know atleast I think. She had her hair in a bun, and she had glasses. She was being mugged by lobsters!!! stranger:HELP!! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!! Muggers:your to late'' Molly!'' It's time for your weekly beating!! hehehe! Gil:Hey! Leave that girl alone!!! Muggers:Alone? well I'll tell ya who here's a lone and that's you! and now me and the boys are gonna mug you!! hehehe! Gil then flipped the head lobster dude. Mugger:Get him boys! Then all of these other lobsters came at him, but Gil took them down one by one.They ran away like babies! Gil:Yeah and don't you come back! Gil was helping the stranger of her fins. Gil:Hey, are you okay. My name is Gil. Stranger:Oh, yeah i'm fine. Thanks for saving my fin Gil. My Name is Molly Gentatella. While helping her get her books back well, their hands touched.Molly looked at her watch. Molly:Oh, geez! I'm late for my job! If I don't get going soon my boss will fire me! Gil:Oh that's terible. Hey um Molly, can i come? Molly:Yeah sure of coures. Come on Gil we need to run! They ran to, the libray. Aprently this is where Molly works. Gil:Soo this is where you work? Molly:yeah. I'm the secratary. I hate my boss, so pushy and bossy. Clam:MISS. GENTATELLA!!!! You are 6 secounds late! and i won't approve! Molly:Uh sorry sir! Gil's inermost thoughts:Clam!?! A boss!?! Of a libary!?!?!?!?!!? this is wack! Clam:Miss.Gentatella, I want you to take all of the books in the whole entire library out, clean them, and put back exzactly where you found it! Molly:Yes sir, right away sir! Then Clam got out of her ofice, but other crabs came in. Random Crab:hey Molly! We are gonna take advatage of your pushoverness and take money from your purse is that okay thanks!! They left with her purse, HEY COME BACK HERE!!!!! Gil:wh-wh-WHAT THE HEY!!!! They just used you like a towel!!! Molly:Ew gross! And they're just friends. Gil:Who use you. Oh um Molly, I need to tell you something. Gil Looked out the door to see if anyone was coming. After see the caost was clear, he well pinned Molly againist the wall. Gil:Listen, Molly, this isn't who you are! I mean you are you but, I mean, ugh!! Look! You are the leader of The Bubble Guppies the group of kids who save the world from danger, you have to belive me! Molly:What!?! NO! I can't be a leader in anything! I'm a pathic loser! Gil:And who told you that, Molly before all this you were the smartest, bravest, most leaderific girl in the world! Molly:Gi-Gi-Gilly? Molly's suddenly lit up with excitement remembering what happend. Suddenly she took out the clip that was holding her beautiful hair back and let it fall while throwing her glasses away. Molly:WOAH! Gilly! What happenned! Gil:*gasp* Molly! Your back!*hugged Molly* Molly:YES! Hey do you might know where we might fing the others? Related Stories: Apocalypse part 1 Apocalypse part 3 Apocalypse part 4 Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon